History Of Love
by sophiahtn
Summary: Semua dimulai kembali, ketika mereka bertemu dengan Hantu!


**History of Love**

Haloooooo Minna-san . . . Sophia bikin fic baru nieh tapi kali ini mau coba yang One Shot, habisnya pusing sih sama cerita yang belum pada kelar, jadi kepikiran buat bikin yang satu kali baca^^. . .

Minna... asal tahu ajah yaaahh, ini kado sepsial buat NaruHina yang udah nikah dan setelah itu mungkin mereka akan bulan madu. Pengennya sih mereka bulan madu ke Bali^^hehe

Ini sebenarnya dibuat udah lama banget sebelum kesibukan melanda Sophia. Ma'lum, Sophia lagi sibuk buat proposal. Jadi harap ma'lum yah buat semua fic yang belum kelar juga, maafin Sophia karena belum bisa menyelesaikannya. Hampura yaaah duluuur duluur^^

Naahh, sekarang silahkan nikmati NaruHina History of Love-nya^^

Oooh iyah. . . jangan lupa kasih kritik yahhhh buat fic Shoot ini, biar nanti kalo yang bikin One Shoot lagi bisa ada referensi . . . tapi jangan Cuma kritik yaaah kawan, kasih saran membangun yang benar-benar bisa membawa perubahan besar-besaran alias Revolusi, karena perubahan akan membawa lebih baik lagi. . . ekhm, cukup deh pidatonya. . SELAMAT BERKUTAT DENGAN HISTORY OF LOVE^^

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Romance/Mystery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Cinta sejati seperti hantu yang dibicarakan banyak orang, tapi hanya sedikit manusia yang melihatnya.

Di sebuah ruangan besar, seorang gadis cantik sedang bersama neneknya tercinta tengah membicarakan perihal tamu yang akan neneknya undang pada ritual pesta di malam Natal, tidak sepakatnya gadis itu dengan nenek membuatnya kesal karena sang tamu sudah dipastikan adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal, "kenapa nenek mengundang tuan Uzumaki, kenapa tidak yang lain, apa ada alasan tertentu nenek mengundangnya?"

"Alasan tertentu? Huh, kau percaya diri sekali Hinata, lagi pula kenapa kau keberatan kalau nenek mengundang tuan Uzumaki kemari, rumah ini cukup besar untuk satu orang bukan."

"Bukan itu maksud ku nek, nenek kan tahu aku dan dia. . ."

"Nenek tahu, sejak dua tahun terakhir kejadian memalukan pembatalan pertunangan kalian, nenek yakin kalian juga masih sering bertemu bukan!"

Hinata menggertakan giginya, mengingat kejadian itu memang terasa memalukan bagi dirinya bahkan keluarganya, sikapnya yang mencampakan Uzumaki Naruto dengan membatalkan pertunganan tanpa ada alasan yang jelas membuat seisi kota membicarakan hal itu. Mereka adalah keluarga yang terpandang dan kaya raya, mendengar berita itu cukup bagi media masa mulai menghebohkannya. "Aku cukup sering bertemu dengannya!" yah Hinata sering bertemu Uzumaki Naruto di bar yang sama, bar langganan mereka berdua.

Sebelum bertunangan mereka cukup akrab dan pada akhirnya Naruto mengajukan pertunangan, tapi pada saat itulah Hinata mengkhianatinya, entah tidak ada yang tahu alasan sesungguhnya, tapi yang jelas pertunangan itu telah dibatalkan, "dan juga, kenapa nenek menempatkan kami di lantai teratas?"

"Karena lantai teratas baru saja di renovasi setelah ditutup selama lebih dari 50 tahun. Itu adalah tempat paling nyaman di rumah besar ini!" entah apa tujuan sebenarnya dari neneknya yang nyentrik ini, Hinata menduga bahwa neneknya berusaha untuk membuat dirinya rujuk dengan Uzumaki Naruto, dan memikirkan hal itu membuat Hinata terlihat malu akan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

"Lagi pula Hinata sayang, tidak mungkin kan jika tuan Uzumaki bermalam di tempat yang tidak layak, ingat Hinata saat ini badai salju mungkin saja akan menyerang, kita tidak mungkin membiarkan dia bermalam di tempat yang tidak layak bukan!"

Karena Hinata dilahirkan di Tokyo dia jarang sekali mengunjungi Hokkaido tempat kelahiran orang tuanya, jadi dia juga tidak tahu mengenai rumor yang beredar di masyarakat Hokkaido mengenai rumah besar yang ia tempat itu berhantu, tepatnya dilantai teratas yang akan dia tempati, dan juga saat dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor ia harus mengakui bahwa tempat ini dihuni oleh hantu, buktinya bulu kuduknya merinding.

Dan juga mengingat Uzumaki Naruto akan tinggal selama beberapa hari di rumah ini, dia bisa memasang topeng dingin tanpa tekanan, tapi ia ragu kemampuannya untuk berpura-pura bisa bertahan selama berhari hari atau berminggu minggu, cepat atau lambat kepura-puraannya, pasti akan terbongkar, Uzumaki Naruto akan menyadari bahwa wanita yang mencampakkannya sebenarnya masih jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya.

Hinata berganti pakaian sebelum makan malam, dan ia berusaha memasang lagi topeng dinginnya dengan segenap tekad. Dia berharap tidak bertemu Naruto disepanjang koridor, namun harapannya kandas setelah melihat Naruto yang berdiri jauh beberapa meter dari lorong yang memisahkan kamar mereka, "Hinata, kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya."

Entah Hinata tercengang atau tidak dia pasti bisa menenangkan hatinya mendengar kata-kata itu, memang benar, dicintai oleh Uzumaki Naruto adalah pengalaman yang luar biasa bagi Hinata, tapi mengingat perkataan neneknya yang mengatakan, "kau pikir sedetik pun nenek akan percaya bahwa Naruo akan melamar mu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah kau mencampakan dan mempermalukannya?" neneknya memang benar, Naruo tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Tempat ini masih sunyi, nenek mu merneovasi lantai atas ini dengan baik."

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini tuan Uzumaki!"

"Kau tahu dengan pasti siapa namaku Hinata. . . betapa bahagianya aku hari itu, saat kita masih bersama memadu kasih dan merasakan gairah kuat hingga kita sama-sama merespon gairah itu, aku memeluk wanita yang aku cinta dalam dekapan ku. . "

"Hentikan!" pipi Hinata merona ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan manutkan jari jemari mereka, berusaha melepaskan tapi Naruto lebih erat menggenggamnya, "mengingatkan aku akan ke... kejadian memalukan itu..."

"Jika aku berpikir bahwa kau menganggap kejadian itu memalukan, aku sudah pasti menjewer telinga mu itu. Tapi... tidak ada yang memalukan tentang gairah yang dirasakan dua orang satu sama lain, kita juga hampir menikah . . ."

"Tapi kita _tidak jadi menikah_ , tidak pada saat ini ataupun setelahnya."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kenapa kita tidak menikah saja setelahnya. Kau tidak pernah memberiku alasan, Hinata. Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tentang dirimu tiba-tiba menyadari kalau kita tidak cocok. . ."

"Itu benar!"

"Aku berniat mencari tahu alasan mu mencampakan aku, kau bukan tipe wanita yang bertindak hanya karena dorongan hati."

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu, biarkan insiden itu menjadi masa lalu."

"Insiden, jadi itukah sebutan mu untuk pertunangan kita? Seperti itukah kau ingin mengingat percintaan kita?"

"Bukan itu alasan yang tepat, tapi alasan yang sebenarnya adalah itu sebuah kesalahan."

"Saat pada malam akhir kita bersama, malam sebelumnya aku mengajak mu ke bar dan kemudian saat aku datang menemui mu dipagi berikutnya kau mengatakan pembatalan pertunangan, dengan alasan kita tidak cocok, itu hanyalah omong kosong."

"Lagi pula... kau juga mengikuti keinginan ku saat aku menyuruh mu untuk membatalkan pertunangan, itu sudah tejadi!"

Saat ini Naruto hanya bisa bersabar, dia akan tahu apa alasan Hinata membatalkan pertunangan mereka, dia masih punya waktu. Saat mereka sampai di ruang makan ibu dan nenek Hinata sudah menunggu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat dua pasang manusia itu bergandengan tangan. Menyadari hal itu Hinata langsung melepaskannya, "sepertinya aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa tadi!" kata nenek Hinata.

"Bagi ku itu sudah biasa nek!" sahut Naruto. makan malam itu berjalan dengan sangat khidmat, lalu setelahnya mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk meminum teh.

"Salju yang sangat mengerikan, aku terlalu kasihan pada mu jika kau menginap diluar sana, mungkin disini lebih baik untuk mu Naruto."

"Itu pasti, terima kasih sudah mengundang ku kemari."

Pikiran Hinata melayang pergi ke masa lalu saat kenangan yang dibangkitkan Naruto yang terkunci rapat mengenai kenangan rahasia mereka. Hinata menatap nenek dan ibunya bertanyA-tanya, apa yang mereka pikirkan jika mereka mengetahui kejadian di vila hari itu? Sudah cukup mengejutkan bagaimana dia bersedia menyerahkan dirinya pada seorang pria, meskipun itu adalah tunangannya sendiri, dan pada akhirnya dia mengakhiri hubungan itu.

"Kau cukup pendiam, Manis."

Bagi Hinata panggilan sayang itu adalah ombak yang tajam menusuk jantungnya, tapi bagi neneknya itu adalah hal yang baik, dan bagi ibu itu adalah sebuah keterkejutan yang luar biasa. "Aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan!" kata Hinata. Malam itu penuh dengan kejutan di dalam rumah, dan Hinata berusaha untuk tidak goyah, saat dia akan memasuki kamar, Naruto menarik tangannya, "apa kau belum bisa menebaknya Manis? Aku sedang berusaha untuk mendekati mu lagi, bahkan aku sudah menadapt izin khusus, dan bertekad menikahimu sebelum tahun baru!" dan saat itulah Hinata tercengang dengan kepergian Naruto ke kamarnya.

 **~~~~~~~~####~~~~~~~**

Saat itu sudah tengah malam dan meskipun kamarnya dilengkapi dengan penghangat Hinata tetap gemetar. Ia merasa kesepian. Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja dalam kepalanya saat melihat pergerakan samar di udara, ia menoleh perlahan dan langsung terkesiap. Pria itu berdiri didepan salah satu jendela sambil mengerutkan kening, pria itu memakai jubah tidur, rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang. Sempat berpikir kalau itu adalah Naruto tapi sayangnya bukan, Hinata nyaris beteriak, dia tahu betul apa yang dilihatnya adalah bahwa tubuh pria itu transparan.

Kini bulu kuduknya berdiri saat dia menyadari pria itu hantu yang mungkin berdiam di kamar yang Hinata tempati, "siapa kau?" Hinata bertanya namun pria itu ternyata tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Saat berbalik dari jendela pria itu pergi keluar dan menyusuri lorong menuju sebuah kamar, namun sebelum mencapai kamar seorang wanita datang dan menyambutnya, mereka berpelukan dan berciuman. Hinata tersipu malu melihat peristiwa itu, ternyata sang hantu memiliki kekasih.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi saat Hinata melihat Naruto dibalik tubuh transparan mereka, dia hanya terlihat biasa saja. Kemudian hantu-hantu itu masuk ke kamar Naruto yang diyakini bahwa kamar itu adalah milik si wanita. "Aku yakin mereka ingin berduaan." Kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap begitu tenang?" tanya Hinata. "Aku pernah mendengar rumah ini berhantu, tapi tidak pernah mempercayainya. Aku tidak pernah seterkejut ini seumur hidupku."

"Rumah ini sudah tua, dibangun berabad-abad yang lalu, banyak klan yang menghuninya dan mungkin klan Hyuuga yang paling terakhir, jadi tidak masalah bukan, aku juga selalu bertemu sesaat setelah sampai disini. Dan . . karena kamar ku dipakai untuk mereka berduaan, dan lorong ini sangat dingin lebih baik kita masuk ke kamar mu!"

Sebelum sempat bicara Naruto sudah menggandeng tangan Hinata, "kita tidak boleh menunggu disini, ini tidak pantas!" kata Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak menghiraukan Hinata, dia duduk di sofa dengan nyaman, "apa kau kenal wanita itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku? Tidak!"

"Tapi dia memiliki rambut yang panjang seperti rambut mu, hanya saja warna rambut kalian berbeda, dan aku yakin rambut mu lebih halus. . apalagi jika aku menyentuhnya!" kata-kata itu seperti bisikan. Tapi Hinata masih tetap mendengarnya, dia tidak mengindahkan Naruto, lalu berpaling menatap pintu. Namun Hinata merasakan panas menjalari tubuhnya, dia sangat tahu bahwa keberadaan Naruto disampingnya begitu berpengaruh, "kumohon pergilah sekarang!"

"Aku harus pergi kemana huh?"

Pertanyaan itu ada benarnya juga, mungkin kamar disepanjang koridor ini terkunci, "aku jadi teringat saat kita melakukan hal yang sama seperti hantu-hantu itu, berciuman mesra dan aku teringat fakta bahwa kita pernah melakukannya. Dan mungkin itu menjadi alasan mu untuk tidak menikah lagi dengan pria lain yang berusaha melamar mu, iya kan Hinata, apa aku benar!"

"Hentikan Naruto!"

"Kenapa Hinata. Kau takut kemungkinan bahwa pengantin mu akan mengetahui bahwa dia bukanlah yang pertama?"

"Kenapa kau mengejek ku dengan kejadian itu?"

"Bukan mengejek Manis. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengejek kenangan seindah itu, aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku hari itu, bahwa percintaan kita memang sudah ditakdirkan, dan betapa bahagianya aku bahwa kau mempercayaiku." Naruto bergerak ke arah Hinata yang tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya bisa menunggu, tubuhnya gemetar, "tidak Naruto!" pekik Hinata.

"Iya!" sahut Naruto dengan suara serak, tangan Naruto terangkat perlahan.

Dan membingkai wajah Hinata. "Apa yang membuat mu membenciku Hinata, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kita berdua mengetahuinya. Kau menginginkan aku sebesar aku menginginkan mu. Dan jika gairah yang bisa kudapatkan dari mu, maka aku akan mendapatkannya. Ada banyak pernikahan yang dimulai dari hal itu, bukan hanya cinta."

Bahkan sekalipun Hinata tidak bisa menyiapkan diri, tidak ada penghalang untuk Naruto menciumnya saat itu juga. Jujur, Hinata mendambakan hal ini, sentuhan Naruto yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, gairah masa lalu yang masih ia ingat dengan sangat jelas. Naruto memeluk Hinata erat hingga kesadaran Hinata sedikit lumpuh, ia sendiri mengalungkan lengannya dileher Naruto hingga ketika ia menyadari bahwa Naruto membawanya ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya tanpa melepas ciuman.

"Tidak!" lengan Hinata terlepas dari leher Naruto. "Tidak!"

Naruto langsung terdiam, kemudian Hinata merasakan bahwa Naruto telah meninggalkan tempat tidur bahkan meninggalkan kamarnya. Hinata membuka mata dan duduk perlahan, bibirnya masih berdenyut akibat ciuman Naruto, betapa ironis hidupnya bahwa cintanya pada Naruto tidak akan pernah hilang. Dia sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak mengatakannya. Itulah yang membuat Hinata yakin kalau Naruto hanya menginginkan kepuasan.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Keesokan harinya Hinata mendapati dirinya bersama dengan Naruto lagi. Hari ini Naruto cukup santai dan seolah melupakan kejadian semalam. Mereka mungkin tidak saling membenci tapi tetap saja ada kecanggungan didalam diri Hinata, namun Naruto hanya bersikap seperti biasanya, santai. Sejak kemunculan hantu sepasang kekasih mereka jadi sering bertemu saat ditengah malam, tapi tetap Hinata masih menjaga jarak. Namun hari ini dia menikmati kebersamaa dengan Naruto sambil menghias pohon Natal.

Sering sekali Hinata memergoki Naruto tengah memandanginya, dan dia tentu saja bersikap acuh, namun didalam hatinya dia tersenyum senang. sama seperti malam malam yang lalu, pertemuan sepasang kekasih itu juga mempertemukan Naruto dan Hinata. Sebelum sempat Naruto menghampiri Hinata dia melihat sosok hantu lain yang tengah berdiri menatap pintu tertutup dimana pintu itu adalah kamar yang sedang digunakan dua kekasih hantu itu. Sorotnya yang menjelaskan bahwa dia cemburu. Hinata sangat tidak menyukai hantu ini, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Saking tidak fokusnya Hinata pada Naruto dia menyadari bahwa kini mereka sudah berada di kamar, tapi bayangan mengenai hantu jahat itu masih terpikirkan Hinata, "aku tahu dia pasti jahat, dia berniat mencelakai mereka berdua. aku penasaran siapa mereka?" kata Hinata. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyelonjorkan kakinya di sofa dan bergerak berbaring, "kau sudah bertanya pada nenek mu mengenai hal ini?"

"Belum. Nenek orang yang relaistis, aku yakin dia hanya berkata kau hanya berimajinasi!"

"Aku yakin nenek mu tahu, karena dengan alasan ini dia menempatkan kita di lantai teratas."

"Karena keberadaan hantu-hantu itu?"

"Jika nenek mu ingin kita rujuk, dia mungkin yakin bahwa sepasang kekasih itu mendorong kita kearah yang tepat . . . bahkan sekalipun mereka hantu."

Sekarang Hinata maerasakan kegellisahan karena Naruto mengalihkan percakapan mereka ke persoalan pribadi. "Aku ragu nenek akan melakukannya, lagi pula dia berkata bahwa bodoh sekali jika dia berpikir bahwa kau akan melamarku lagi, dia tahu pasti bahwa ide itu . . ."

"Apa? Menjijikan untuk mu."

"Harukah kita membahasanya lagi. Aku pikir kau sudah menerima keputusan ku untuk mengakhiri ini semua." Naruto berdiri tegak menantang Hinata, "oh yah? Sikap ku seperti ini itu karena penolakan mu, apa mungkin dari awal kau hanya ingin menyakiti ku?"

"Aku tidak berniat begitu!"

"Kalau begitu apa? Kita bersama-sama dulu, dengan semua gairah yang masih bisa ku ingat dan dalam sejenak aku berharap, aku akan memiliki mu tapi pada akhirnya hanya penolakan yang aku dapat, apakah begitu menjijikan kau menjadi istriku?"

"Bukan seperti itu Naruto, aku yakin kau kesini untuk membalas dendam pada ku."

"Balas dendam? Apa yang membuat mu berpikir seperti itu Hinata. Aku tulus mencintai mu!" kata-kata itu yang seharusnya dari dulu Hinata dengar, kenapa Naruto baru sekarang mengatakannya? "kau tidak bisa merasakan gairah... jika kau tidak merasakan cinta. Hinata aku bertekad menemukan jawaban aku tidak akan menyerah menjadikan mu istriku. Beri tahu alasan mu Hinata. . ."

"Shion!"

"Shion? Kenapa dia menjadi alasan?"

"Aku tahu kau pernah berhubungan dengannya kan, sebelum kita bertunangan dan setelah pertunangan kita dibatalkan!"

Naruto menyilangkan lengan di dada, "jadi kau cemburu pada wanita itu? Ya ampun Hinata. . . dia hanya rekan bisnis ku, aku berhubungan dengannya hanya sebagai teman setelah pertunangan kita batal, kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan wanita itu? Jadi dia penyebab kau membatalkan pertunangan kita? Karena apa Hinata, karena apa?"

"Karena ini!" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan gandul yang berbeda, sebuah kancing pakaian berwarna putih dan hitam. "Ini diberikan langsung oleh Shion saat aku bertemu dengannya di caffe, dan aku tahu betul kau selalu membawa kalung ini sebagai pengingat akan hari itu di villa. Naruto. . . bagaimana mungkin Shion tahu kalung ini dan tiba-iba dia memberikan ini padaku kalau bukan karena kau yang memberikannya. Kau melecehkan ku dengan memberitahukan Shion mengenai kejadian di villa itu, kau memberikan ini padanya kan?

"Dia yang memberikan itu pada mu? Hinata aku kehilangan kancing itu setelah pembatalan pertunangan kita, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, dan aku pikir. . . ternyata Shion yang mengambilnya?"

"Jangan berbohong lagi Naruto. bagaimana mungkin Shion mengambilnya jika kau sendiri yang tidak memberikan ini, itu sudah menjadi kejelasan kalau kalian berhubungan."

"Aku sudah bilang, dia hanya rekan kerjaku, dan hilangnya kancing itu adalah kesalahan fatal karena aku membiarkan Shion terus menerus menjadi patner bisnis ku, kita telah dibohongi Hinata, ku mohon percaya padaku!"

"Cukup Naruto. aku ingin kau pergi dari kamar ku. Ku mohon!"

Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata dan keduanya merasakan kesedihan mendalam akibat ulah wanita yang berusaha memisahkan mereka, tentu saja Hinata belum bisa menerima hal ini. Saat tengah malam dia mendengar suara dibelakangnya, terlihat sesosok hantu muda berdiri dihadapannya. Hinata berpikir bahwa hantu ini melihatnya hanya saja dia tidak bisa berbicara, "kau mau mengajak ku kemana?" kata Hinata mengikuti hantu itu, "tidak, ini tidak akan terjadi, ini sulit bagiku!" kata Hinata yang melihat sang hantu ingin sekali Hinata memasuki kamar Naruto.

Dengan berat hati sang hantu membawa Hinata ke kamar yang lain. Disana terdapat sebuah potret, "dia ayah mu?" hantu itu mengangguk, "dan ibu mu?" lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ketika hantu jahat itu hadir dalam kehidupan mereka, Hinata jadi sangat penasaran. Dia menemukan sebuah buku tebal didalam lemari yang usang, "sejarah keluarga Senju dan Uzumaki"

"Naruto? jadi klan Naruto berhubungan dengan Senju. Aku tidak menyangka Uzumaki setua ini. Aku harus memperlihatkan ini pada Naruto!" kata Hinata kemudian dia kembali ke kamar.

 **~~~~~~~~~~####~~~~~~~**

"Pantas saja mereka selalu mengulang kejadian malam-malam yang telah berlalu, karena dimasa lalu mereka juga melakukan hal itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Aku menemukan buku ini, sejarah keluarga Senju dan Uzumaki, keluarga mu!"

"Keluarga ku? Yaahh, aku tidak terlalu terkejut, aku pernah mendengar bahwa leluhurku mempunyai hubungan dengan Senju."

"Klan mu sudah sangat tua."

"Itulah mengapa mereka sangat terpandang benar?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu, sifat sombongnya kini telah keluar, batin Hinata. "Lalu siapa wanita jahat itu?"

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi yang jelas, besok malam natal petaka itu akan terjadi." Tiba-tiba Hinata mengeluarkan air mata, melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih itu membuatnya sedih jika si orang ketiga merusaknya, kisah ini sama seperti kisahnya, "Hinata, sayang . . jangan menangis!" Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam pelukan, "aku tidak sanggup melihat mu menangis." Hinata mendambakan hal ini api instingnya berkata bahwa dia harus melepaskan diri, "ku mohon pergilah Naruto!" kata Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

Pada awalnya Hinata mengira Naruto akan pergi, tapi kemudian wajah Naruto mengeras, dan kepalanya tertunduk ke arah Hinata, "aku tidak bisa!" bisik Naruto sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata, "aku tidak bisa menjauh dari mu lagi!" Hinata tidak bisa lagi meminta Naruto pergi untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini sentuhan Naruto tidak bisa ia hindari. Mereka berciuman tanpa berkata-kata dan hanya saling membalas, "biarkan aku mencintai mu Hinata. . ."

Kata-kata manis itu membuat Hinata semakin luluh, dan mulailah timbul kepercayaan sedikit demi sedikit bahwa semua perkataan Naruto adalah benar. Mereka memulainya sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu saat Hinata menyerahkan dirinya pada Naruto dengan senang hati, dan saat ini pun tidak akan keraguan dalam hatinya ketika perlahan hatinya terbuka kembali untuk Naruto yang selama ini masih tersu tersimpan dalam detak jantungnya, "kau satu-satunya wanita, hanya kau!" saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu saat itu pula pengalaman gairah cinta mereka terulang kembali.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~~~~**

Setelah berkelut dengan pikirannya yang bimbang Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Namun sang hantu pria justru masih terdiam di kamar sambil meringkuk seperti kesakitan, entah Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, beberapa menit kemudian sang hantu wanita jahat masuk ke kamarnya dengan seringai yang mencurigakan. Dia mengambil gelas dan tersenyum, "apa dia meracuninya?" bisik Hinata.

Lalu Hinata melihat hantu itu membuka kancing pakaiannya, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "apa? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Tunggu . . ." hantu itu keluar dan mengetuk pintu kamar sangat kekasih pria, dan wanita itu tampak bersedih, menggeleng tidak percaya, "tidak, dia berbohong, kekasih mu tidak melakukannya, jangan percaya!" wanita itu percaya begitu saja, dia berlari meninggalkan hantu jahat. "Tunggu, di luar ada badai salju. . ." kata Hinata tidak menyadari sendiri langkahnya mengikuti wanita itu.

"Kembali. . ." teriak Hinata, sang hantu berdiri didepan balkon yang rapuh, begitulah yang ia lihat, pagar balkon itu jika tersentuh saja maka akan roboh, hantu wanita itu terduduk lesu dan menutup telinga sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau harus kembali, kekasih mu tidak melakukannya!" samar-sama Hinata mendengar langkah, dalam badai ini Hinata masih bisa merasakan kepahitan yang terjadi saat mendengar kabar bahwa sang kekasih berkhianat, tapi buktinya tidaklah benar, mereka dijebak. "Hantu jahat itu ingin memisahkan kalian. . ."

Sang hantu jahat tersenyum puas, akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan wania itu. Hinata mencoba menggapai tapi kemudian sangat hantu pria datang untuk menolong, "dia disana!" kata Hinata. Tapi sepertinya hantu pria itu tidak menyadari balkon yang rapuh, dia mendekati balkon itu, "tidak, jangan . . genggam tangan ku . . ."

"Hinata. . ."

Lengan Naruto menangkap Hinata dan menariknya mundur dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh manusia biasa. Namun kekuatan cinta Naruto sangaggup mengalahkan bada salju, Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam pelukan dan Hinata merasa bahwa dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak kemarin dan saat ini Hinata masih belum bisa melupakannya sedikit pun, "kita akan segera menikah, lupakan kenangan masa lalu mereka!" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata. Mereka menghadap ke cermin dengan Naruto yang berada dibelakang Hinata memberikan pelukan hangat.

"Ayo kita beritahu nenek dan ibu mu." Kata Naruto sambil menciumi telinga Hinata, titik sensitif itu membuatnya tak mampu berdiri. Lalu Naruto beralih ke pipi Hinata, "katakan pada mereka bahwa kita menikah sebelum tahun baru!" Naruto masih membelai pipi Hinata kemudian beralih ke lehernya, tangannya bergerak menjelajahi lengan Hinata, hingga mengaitkan jemari mereka.

"Kau saja yang katakan!" pinta Hinata.

"Akan ku lakukan!" kata Naruto dengan tegas dan langsung membawa Hinata menghadap nenek dan ibunya. Melihat ibunya yang terkejut itu sudah biasa, tapi neneknya bersikap tenang, "jadi nenek sudah merencanakan semuanya?"

"Apa maksdu mu? Nenek hanya menuruti keinginan Naruto untuk merayakan natal disini dan menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian. . ."

"Jadi nenek tahu mengenai hantu itu?"

"Hantu apa?" tanya mereka berdua

Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan, perhatian Hinata kembali pada neneknya, "aaaah tidak, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!" semua prasangka dan dugaan Naruto dan Hinata tidaklah benar. Hantu itu memang membawa mereka pada kenyataan bahwa kisah cinta mereka berdua tidaklah setragis mereka, "ini dia!" seru Naruto. setelah kemarin mengatakan pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan sebelum tahun baru, kini Naruto dan Hinata tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk bermalam di kamar yang mereka inginkan, "siapa wanita jahat itu?"

"Tertulis dalam buku ini kalau dia juga termasuk anggota keluarga, tapi detail riwayatnya tidak tercantum disini!"

Hinata menghela napas, "andai saja hantu wanita itu tidak kabur dan meminta penjelasan sang kekasih, kejadian ini pasti tidak terjadi!"

"Itu sudah berabad-abad yang lalu sayang, kita tidak bisa memutar waktu. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa. ." kata Naruo sambil mencium bibir Hinata singkat. Hinata menatap tangannya yang diletakan didada bidang Naruto, "kenapa kita harus menikah sebelum tahun baru?"

"ini untuk kedua kalinya kita melakukannya sayang, disamping aku mencintai mu aku juga tidak ingin anak kita lahir dengan status kita yang masih sepasang kekasih!"

"Anak?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya sayang." Bisik Naruto sambil mendekap erat tubuh Hinata. Hinata tahu itu, pada masa lalu dia menunggu selama berminggu-minggu, apakah dirinya hamil atau tidak, dia merasa takut kalau itu terjadi, dia akan sangat malu karena sudah menolak Naruto dan tahu bahwa dirinya hamil, untung saja hal itu tidak terjadi, tapi kali ini mungkin kehamilan tidak akan bisa dicegah, "Hinata?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku mencintai mu!"

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya, "aku juga mencintai mu!" kata Hinata. "Kau mengatakan seolah itu adalah kebohongan. Sayang, Shion itu pembohong, jangan percaya padanya!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Saat kau menolak pertunangan, kau begitu saja pergi dari hidup ku, seolah kau hilang, aku berusaha untuk mencari mu dan menanyakan alasan yang tepat. Tapi jalan ku masih terbuka lebar dengan pertemuan ku dengan nenek mu, ini sangat membuahkan hasil!" Hinata tersenyum, memang sedari awal ini adalah skenario yang telah dibuat oleh nenek dan mantan tunangannya, tapi tidak apa. Neneknya mengerti betul bahwa Hinata tidak bisa melupakan cintanya pada Naruto.

"Sayang jika kau ingin mengadakan pernikahan besar-besaran di Tokyo, aku dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan mu!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan bingung, "Tidak, aku lebih suka pernikahan yang sederhana." Kata Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata dan menciumnya singkat, Hinata tersenyum malu, "aku baru menyadari betapa dinginnya kamar ini, mungkin kita bisa mencari selimut, atau . . ."

"Atau?" mata Naruto menggelap oleh gairah. "Atau, " gumam Hinata, tangannya bergerak membelai rahang Naruto dan menarik kepala Naruto agar dia dapat menyambut ciuman sang kekasih.

Mengingat kisah tragis cinta sepasang kekasih hantu itu membuat Hinata teringat akan cinta mereka berdua. namun masa lalu pahit itu tidak akan pernah datang lagi menghantui karena perbedaan kisah. Kisah mereka akan bahagia begitulah petunjuk sang hantu agar tetap percaya pada pasangan masing-masing dan itu juga yang tengah Hinata rasakan, kepercayaannya pada Naruto tidak akan pernah goyah.

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
